Broken
by RavenclawGirl29
Summary: After being held captive by Amon for nearly a month, Korra finally escapes and makes it home. But this broken girl is far from the powerful Avatar Mako remembers. She's injured beyond healing and the doctors don't have much hope that she'll survive. Mako has to learn to deal with loosing her again. M for character death
1. Escape

Despite everything, Korra doubted that Tarrlok had meant to seriously injure her. He had defeated her, yes. He had bloodbent her and locked her in a cage like an animal, but she didn't believe he actually wanted to cause her any permanent harm.

It wasn't until Amon came that the torture started. He knew her. He knew how clever she was, but she hadn't even imagined how truly powerful he was.

"Get the Avatar." She had heard him say. "Don't underestimate her; electrocute the box before opening it." Her heart racing, Korra knew she had to get off the ground of the cage. She took off one of her armbands and looped it around one of the top bars of the cage, but something stopped her from holding on. She recognized the bloodbending immediately. Her body crashed heavily against the side of the cage. She tried to pull away, but she couldn't break the grip, every vein in her body protested her will. This was not Tarrlok's bending; it was much more powerful and much more painful. It felt as if her veins were on fire. Blood roared in her ears. She couldn't move, she couldn't scream, she couldn't even cry. Then she heard the crackles of the Equilists' electric probes. There was nothing she could do to stop herself from being electrocuted, she couldn't even brace herself. White hot pain consumed her body, burning her skin and turning her muscles to pudding. She was finally able to scream, but that did nothing to lessen the pain. She didn't know when she fell unconscious, but she felt her body crash to the floor before everything went dark.

When she came to, Korra was surprised to find herself in the same room as she had been in before, only now instead of being locked in a cage, her arms and legs were weighed down by heavy steal shackles that were connected to the walls of the room.

"I thought about bringing you back to the city and equalizing you in front of your friends," a cold, calculating voice said from the corner, she turned to see Amon emerge from the shadows, two chi-blockers flanking him, "but then I thought, 'why give them a tragic hero?' There are even some non-benders who worship the Avatar, why should I make them upset with me, when Tarrlok so conveniently set everything up for me to blame him."

Anger and hatred boiled up in Korra, too groggy and disorientated to respond, she spat at Amon. One of the chi-blockers made an angry noise and punched Korra hard in the stomach. Pain welled where his fist impacted and Korra fought to stop from vomiting. Amon put his hand up as if bored, "That's enough, Soo-lin." He sneered, his voice was so calm, so cold that it sent shivers down Korra's spine, but she didn't let her fear show. "If they don't teach manners at the South Pole, the Avatar will just have to learn them here instead."

"I'll show you manners!" Korra snarled, she was fighting against the chains. She wanted to fight him, but she couldn't, frustrated she blew fire out of her mouth. He stepped aside casually.

"It seems that you are more eager than I thought to be equalized." Amon said. In a flash he was behind her. He roughly braced her shoulder with one hand and jammed his other down hard on her forehead, she tried to get away, but again her body froze up. It was the same sensation as bloodbending, only much more painful. She felt him ripping the elements from her body, but they didn't want to go. It felt like he was ripping out her veins themselves. Pain enveloped every inch of her. It felt as if her bones were splintering up her spine, until finally the pain concentrated on her forehead. There was a shock, not unlike electricity, that seemed to burn her forehead and finally Amon let go of her. She fell forward, the chains nearly pulling her arms out of their sockets as they caught her limp form before she crashed to the ground.

"You are nothing now, Avatar." Amon cold voice told her as she struggled to look up at him. "Nothing."

A blunt force struck Korra in the head, and once again she was unconscious.

The following weeks were torturous. She knew Amon planned to let her die in this hut and blame it on Tarrlok. That would turn the benders on themselves and plunge Republic City further into war. Simply dying was bad enough, but quite a few of the chi-blockers had a sick sense of humor. They would make a sport out of abusing the helpless girl. She lost count of how many times she had been electrocuted, punched, kicked, cut, bitten, or spit on. Some men even forced themselves on her while others stood around and laughed. Her pleas for help only seemed to egg them on. One man took a knife and slashed a large X in Korra's abdomen, but before she could bleed to death, which would have been merciful at that point, he used an electric glove to cauterize the veins. Another man made a bet he could break her leg with one swing of a lead pipe. Whether he managed to actually break the bone is unclear, but he certainly dislocated her hip.

"Not so powerful now, are you, Avatar?" they mocked as they beat her down into something she didn't even recognize. Finally, right when Korra thought there was no hope left, Amon called all the Equilists to a rally.

"What about the girl?" One had asked.

"Leave her," said another, "It's not like she's strong enough to escape."

It was true. Korra wasn't strong enough to truly escape, not back to the city. But if she could get out of this cabin, maybe she could make it far enough into the forest to freeze to death. Right now, hypothermia seemed like a pretty okay way to go. As soon as the equilists were gone, Korra started pulling her hands from the shackles. Though they had once been tight, they now hung loosely off her emaciated wrists. She pulled her hand through, though they didn't quite fit, and she ended up losing a few layers of her skin. But after the torture she endured the past few weeks, this was nothing. Her legs were harder, not only did she have to find a way to get her heel from the restraint, but she had to do it while her hip and leg were severely injured. Finally she managed to free herself, though she was bleeding heavily from her wrists and feet. She couldn't run, she could barely walk. Simply getting up the stairs was nearly an impossible task. When she made it out the door, she had to drag herself through the snow. She reached the crest of the mountain. She had no energy left now. She was weak and starving, battered and broken. She started tumbling down the slope, and there was nothing she could do to stop herself. Her body seemed to hit every rock and every stump. Finally she hit her head so violently against a tree that she lost consciousness.

She didn't die, however. When she came around something warm and soft was pressed up against her. Naga had found her. The polar bear dog was now pressed against Korra, refusing to let her freeze to death.

"Naga..." Korra whispered her voice hoarse.

Naga whined. Korra was too weak to climb onto her back. She tried, but she couldn't even stand up now. Naga nosed Korra encouragingly, but the broken girl couldn't move. Naga whined. Korra had given up, she had come out here to die, and that's all she had the strength left to do. But her best friend wouldn't accept that. Naga laid down next to the avatar and with her mouth pulled Korra's arm over her back. With Naga's prompting, Korra was able to use her good leg to boost herself up. She was only halfway on Naga's wide back, slung over the dog's shoulders like a sack of flour, but that was enough for Naga to carry her back to the city.

**A/N**** I'd like to thank my beta, dares to dream. :D You're awesome**

**Okay, I know I have another story not finished on this site, but don't worry, Wilting Roses is all written and just waiting for my beta on that story to get back to me, so calm down, it will be posted soon**

**I hope you like this story, please R&R**


	2. Found

As the weeks passed, hope of finding Korra alive dwindled. Though no one spoke the thought out loud, search parties decreased in numbers, and people became less and less optimistic. Tenzin had to explain to his kids that there was a possibility they would never see Korra again. Even Mako lost hope, but he never gave up. He sat up many nights just praying that she would walk through the door. So when he heard a howl from far away, he jumped up with his heart racing. He waited with baited breath until he heard a second howl. It was Naga, he was sure of it. As he ran from his room to the stables, he thought about waking Tenzin, but realized that would take too long. Mako jumped on the head of the first bison he saw, not caring which one it was, or who it belonged too. "Yip, yip!" He shouted as the groggy bison reluctantly took flight. Mako speeded towards the city. "Come on, Naga," He prayed under his breath, "Keep howling! Let me find you!" A third howl broke through the cold night air. Mako directed the bison towards it. The polar bear dog came into Mako's view like a ghost, her white coat in stark contrast to the grey streets beneath her. Mako landed and ran to Naga. He almost didn't want to see what was on her back.

The poor creature half draped over Naga's shoulders hardly looked like a human anymore. She was tiny and weak looking, her face ashen. What was left of her ripped, bloody clothes draped loosely over her emaciated body. Her hair was ratted and dirty. The parts of her skin not caked with dried blood were badly bruised or burnt, or both. Mako ripped off his jacket and wrapped it around her before lifting her into his arms. She didn't move, she didn't respond at all. Mako's heart quickened in fear; he couldn't be too late!

"Korra!" He whispered, shaking her a bit. She didn't respond. He pressed his hand to her face, but she was cold as ice. No! His mind panicked, he pressed a hand to her neck. There was a pulse. It was weak, but there. She was alive. "Naga," Mako said urgently to the polar bear dog, "Head back to the Island." He climbed back up onto the bison and laid Korra in the saddle. "Yip yip!" he yelled, snapping the reins. The bison took off, the cold wind bit Mako's face as they rose into the air. He worried about Korra, how long had she been in the cold already? Would she survive the trip? Mako snapped the reins again to go faster. The two minute ride to the air temple felt like hours. Mako's heart wouldn't stop racing as he kept looking back at Korra. _Please, spirits, let her live! _He prayed. What if he was too late? He couldn't bear the thought; he snapped the reins harder. Finally, the bison landed on the island. Mako gathered Korra in his arms and ran inside. He knew there was an alarm system installed throughout the entire island (though he didn't know what for). So he kicked a trigger on the wall and set off a cacophony of screeching bells throughout the temple. "TENZIN!" He shouted, "PEMA! ANYBODY!"

Finally Korra stirred feebly. "Ma..ko..." She whispered in a frail voice, her eyes only slightly open.

"It's okay." He told her frantically, "You're safe now. You're at the air temple, just stay with me, okay? Just hold on!" She gave a soft exhale of breath and her eyes closed again. Mako didn't stop running until he nearly ran into Tenzin. Pema, who was behind her husband, saw the state of Korra and immediately blocked her children from the view.

"Pema, get the kids out of here!" Tenzin ordered, fear and protectiveness lining his face, "What happened?" He demanded of Mako.

"I don't know!" Mako said, quickly, wanting to explain but too overwhelmed to do so. "She was Naga was carrying her..."

"Jai-Li, Namiko" Tenzin called to two of the many Air Acolytes who appeared to see what the ruckus was about. "Get started tending to her injuries. Lien-hua, gather the other healers as quickly as you can. Asami and Bolin, get them blankets and all the water you can carry." Mako didn't even notice Bolin and Asami were in the corridor until they ran off. An older female Air Acolyte, Jai-Li, took Korra from Mako's arms and carried her into the closest room. Mako made to follow her, but Tenzin put his hand on Mako's shoulder.

"I need to be with her!" Mako protested, trying to pull away. But Tenzin's wouldn't release his grip on Mako's shoulder.

"You'll only be in the way." Tenzin said, his voice surprisingly calm despite the worry evident in his face. He looked twice his age, his face was pale, his eyebrows clinched. His eyes weren't on Mako, instead he was watching the door. "The healers will need to concentrate; you won't be doing Korra any favors by getting in their way."

Mako pulled away. It took all his self control not to shoot a fire ball and Tenzin and go in anyway, but the old airbender was right, Mako's presence would only be a distraction. So instead he paced outside the door of the room. Several more Acolytes hurried in, most of them carrying the trademark dark skin and blue eyes of the water tribes. Asami and Bolin returned each carrying two buckets of water and blankets slung over their shoulders. One of the healers took the water and blankets from them, but didn't let them in. They sat next to Tenzin and grimly waited.

Mako didn't know how much time had passed; he heard the bells of the clock ring out twice, so at least more than an hour. Asami fell asleep waiting and Bolin brought her to her room. Despite the exhaustion that weighed him down, Mako couldn't even think about sleeping. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Jai-Li slid herself out from behind the door.

She bowed respectfully to Tenzin, but her face was very grim. Mako's stomach twisted even more. He knew before the woman even opened her mouth that there would be no good news. "We did everything we can do." Jai-Li said, her face deeply sympathetic, "But she's in the hands of the spirits now. She's still young, she may pull through, but you need to prepare yourselves for the worst. She's hypothermic, dehydrated, and malnourished; I doubt she's had a decent meal in weeks. She's suffered at least one concussion. She has several broken ribs, a broken leg, a partially collapsed lung, and a substantial amount of internal bleeding. Her heart has been under tremendous strain from blood bending. Then of course there are her visible injuries, several of her lacerations and burns have become dangerously infected and we cannot treat them without causing more damage to her heart. If she even stands a chance of surviving, she's going to have to fight like Agni to do it. And that's if she even has the will to survive."

"What do you mean 'if she has the will'?" Mako demanded, keeping his voice surprisingly steady considering how shaky he was feeling. "Of course she has the will to survive! She's Korra! She never gives up!"

Jai-Li looked up in sorrow at Mako, then Tenzin, "We can't be 100% sure until she wakes up," the healer started, "but from what we can tell, her chi is permanently blocked. Even if she lives, she won't be able to bend anymore."

"What?" Tenzin gasped.

"But it was Tarrlok who took her," said Mako. "Not Amon."

Jai-Li shook her head sorrowfully, "Most of the burns on her body could have only come from equilists' power gloves." The healer said, "I don't know if Tarrlok and Amon are working together, if Korra was handed over as some sort of arrangement, or if she managed to escape Tarrlok and was recaptured. But she was in equilists' hands for a long time."

Mako's brain was buzzing; he had no idea what emotion he was feeling. Relief that Korra was, for now at least, alive. Anger for what had happened to her. Guilt for not being able to protect her. Joy that she was back in the temple again. Worry that she may slip away from him still. Sorrow that she had lost her bending. Fury at the people who did this to her. And panic that this was all happening at once. Mako must have looked as overwhelmed as he felt because Tenzin put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Can I see her?" Mako asked. He felt drunk, his head was still whirling. But he had to see her; he had to be with her, to reassure himself that she was still alive and fighting.

"She's sleeping now," Jai-Li told him before reluctantly adding, "But I suppose, if you want to sit with her until she wakes up, you may." Mako nodded as he passed the healer. The rest of the Air Acolytes had already gone. Korra was alone in one of the beds. Now that she was cleaned up, she looked strangely smaller and more pitiful than when Mako carried her in. She was so tiny, like a child. A child forced to fight in an adult's war. Her skin was still pallid, only it looked much greyer now in contrast to the clean white sheets. Now that her face was clean of blood, Mako could see every bruise, every burn, every ragged gash in her skin. His beautiful Korra's face was now hidden under layers of scars. Proof of the abuse he couldn't save her from. Her entire torso was wrapped in bandages; some of them were already starting to show signs of blood leaking through the gauze. Even though Mako was relieved that she was asleep, not simply knocked out, his relief was marred as she wheezed and twitched in her sleep. Perhaps still being tormented in her dreams.

She didn't react when Mako took her hand in his.

"Please, pull through this, Korra." He whispered to her, "Please show them that they can't beat you."

**Author's Notes:** Thank you again to my awesome Beta 3 dares to dream who is one of the best beta's I've ever had :D Please review and follow so you can read the awesome chapters coming up next


	3. Pain

Death was supposed to be peaceful. That's what she'd always heard. She expected to drift off to sleep, then wake up as a baby somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, safe and happy, ready to become the next Avatar. Or else wake up somewhere in the spirit world, ready to train that baby to be a better Avatar than she was able to be. Instead she drifted back into pain; agonizing, suffocating pain. She didn't even know what hurt anymore. She could barely tell which sensations were coming from where. Her whole body seemed to be immersed in pain. Every kind of pain imaginable plagued some part of her body, aching, burning, stabbing, searing. The sensations ranged from dull discomfort to sharp agony, and everything in between.

Before she could open her eyes she felt another sensation, one she wasn't used to, a soft touch. Someone had a hand on her's. She could hear a man's rough breathing next to her. So close. Too close. They were back. She had been recaptured. She knew it. Unable to control herself, she started screaming. The hand jerked away. Korra writhed in her bed, though she knew it was no use. Moving only caused her more pain. Screaming seared her already burning lungs, but she had to try to get away. She kicked and punched and screamed as she felt hands grasp her wrists trying to hold her still.

"Korra!" A man's worried voice shouted, "Korra, wake up. Open your eyes! It's me!" She recognized the voice, but her brain couldn't process the words. She fought harder. She wouldn't be imprisoned again! She wouldn't! She was meant to die. She was meant to be reincarnated, to leave this broken body. "Korra, please. TENZIN! PEMA! SOMEBODY!" His voice shouted frantically, arms wrapped around Korra and held her tight, she tried to pull away. It hurt, everything hurt, the added pressure from the stranger's arms just intensified the pain. "Korra, open your eyes. You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you! Korra, wake up! TENZIN! HELP! Please, Korra, just look at me. It's Mako, you're safe. You're at the Air Temple. PEMA! JAI-LI! Korra, stop. Amon can't hurt you now."

Some of the words registered in Korra's panicking mind. Korra, her name. Tenzin, Pema, Mako; those words meant safety, friendship, love. Amon; that word meant pain and danger, more torment more agony.

Her lungs seemed to explode in her chest. She couldn't remember when, but her screams had turned to coughs as thick, choking liquid filled her mouth. The hands flew from her wrists.

A hand rubbed her back. "It's okay, Korra, hold on." After a few minutes or maybe a few hour, Korra couldn't tell, she finally managed to open her eyes. She could see the arm of a coat, speckled with the blood she was continuing to cough up. She looked up to see Mako's worried face, he was still shouting for help. He was the one holding her; it was his steady hand that was trying to calm her coughing fits.

Tenzin rushed through the doorway to the other side of Korra's bed and started helping Mako rub her back. "It's okay, Korra." He said in a frantic voice that told Korra nothing was okay at all. "Try to calm down. You're home."

A group of Air Acolytes hurried in, pushing Tenzin and Mako out of their way. Korra knew some of them, but some she only barely recognized.

Korra felt water enter her body. She felt as if she was drowning. She gasped and struggled against the Acolytes. One shushed her and gently touched her face in a motherly gesture. Though the pain in Korra's chest didn't disappear, it dulled as she felt the water being pulled out and her coughing ceasaed She gasped for air, but merely breathing was harder than normal. She collapsed back into the bed, feeling exhausted. Mako sat next to her again, not seeming to mind the blood on his coat, or the already forming bruise on his cheek. Had she hit him? She must have, she had been throwing punches in every direction.

"Just relax now," he told her, his fingers brushing the hair from her forehead. She recoiled at his touch. She couldn't help but be wary. Every touch for the past month has resulted in pain.

"It's okay," he assured her with pain in his eyes, "You're hurt really bad. You have to take it easy for a while, but I promise no one will hurt you again."

"Mako..." She whispered, her voice was hoarse and her throat protested letting the word out. "My bending..."

"Don't worry about that now." Tenzin said. "You just need to focus on getting better for the time being."

"We'll find a way to get your bending back." Mako promised. "And we'll make Amon pay for what he did to you. But for now you need to rest."

"Now that she's awake," proclaimed one of the healers, "we should try to get some food in her. It's amazing she hasn't died of starvation already."

"I'll have Pema bring something up." Tenzin agreed. "You should eat as well Mako, and sleep too."

"I'm good for a few more hours," Mako said. Tenzin gave him a disapproving look but didn't argue. Korra felt guilty, when was the last time the firebender had slept? How long has he been sitting at her bedside? Hours? Days? Weeks? No. The pain was too fresh. Still, she couldn't have been at the Air Temple for more than a day or two.

People started to filter out of the room. One healer put her hand on Mako's shoulder, "Don't let her get too worked up."

Mako went to stroke her cheek, but again she recoiled at his touch. He withdrew his hand, she wondered if she had hurt his feelings. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

"No..." Korra tried to explain, she wanted to say it wasn't his fault. She wanted to assure him that she wanted him there; she wanted to enjoy his touch. But contact with another human just made her think of everything that _they_ had done to her. She wanted to explain this, but her body wouldn't cooperate. The only sentence that she could form was a very weak, "Not your fault."

"I was so afraid I'd never see you again." Mako told her. "You have to promise me you'll get better. Please. No matter what, you can't give up."

Korra felt tears come to her eyes. How could she make that promise when she felt every part of her body dying? She'd lost her bending; wouldn't it be better if she did die? She couldn't bend anymore. The word needed an Avatar, not a broken girl who had lost everything. Part of Korra wanted to die quickly, she didn't want to suffer anymore. But looking up at Mako and his desperate face, his pleading eyes, she couldn't let herself leave him.

"I promise." She whispered.

**Author's note:**** I would like to thank my beta again, dares to dream, thank you to everyone who's read this far, especially those who reviewed. Keep telling me what you think. The next chapter will be up soon and feature either Bolin or Asami**


	4. Truth

As Asami stood in the doorway of the room Korra was in, she knew she should have felt jealous, maybe even betrayal and anger. While she couldn't deny that watching the boy she loved look down at Korra with such loving and worried eyes did hurt her, she couldn't make herself feel any anger. She was too full of pity and sorrow. Despite everything, she genuinely liked Korra; they were just starting to become friends. Seeing her like this gave Asami a knot in her stomach. The avatar wasn't getting any better. Though Korra had been awake several times since she initially woke up three days ago, the healers feared she was just getting worse. She was unable to keep her food down, and her fever and infections were ravaging her body. Though they told Mako and Tenzin to be optimistic, Asami heard them talking in private and most were sure that Korra was going to die.

Asami slipped into the room. "When was the last time you slept?" she asked. Mako shook his head, like he always did when he was about to avoid answering a question.

"I'm fine." He murmured. But his face answered differently. The bags under his eyes were more prominent than ever. He looked dead on his feet.

"No, you're not." Said Asami as she walked over to the bedside and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll sit with her for a little while, you go and rest."

"No, I'm okay."

"You need your sleep, too." Asami told him, "You'll be no use to anyone if you die of exhaustion. I'll get you when she wakes."

"I'm not going to..." He started, but Asami cut him off.

"That's an order, Mako. Don't make me knock you out."

Mako sighed. He was far from stupid. He knew she would knock him out if she had too. If they ever actually got in a fight, the two would be evenly matched. But now Mako was tired and distracted, he wouldn't be able to bend at her because he wouldn't risk hurting her. Asami knew she could easily take him down, and he knew that as well. He stood up; casting an angry glance at Asami, then left the room.

Asami sat next to the Avatar's bed for a while. After she read the paper, she started looking around the room. Most rooms in the air temple were the same; simple, basic, cozy. Asami wondered whose room this was. Was it empty? Had it always been? There were several small personal belongings in the drawer, but nothing else to indicate anyone ever lived here. In one of the drawers, among other bits of nostalgic trinkets, there was a whale bone hair brush with a watertribe insignia on it, but it was far too old to possibly belong to Korra. Maybe it was one of the healers? A number of them were from the watertribe. Inscribed on the handle was a name, however most of the letters had worn away making it hard to read. Asami could pick out a "K" and "t" near the beginning, but then the letters faded until she could see a final "a". Regardless of whom the brush's owner was, Asami took it and walked back over to Korra's bed. Carefully, so not to wake the sleeping girl, she began to brushout the matted, snake-rat's nest that had once been Korra's hair.

She was almost done when Korra woke up. "...'Sami?" she asked groggily.

"Hey there, sleepy-head." Asami teased. "I thought you were gonna sleep right through until tomorrow."

Korra gave a pained moan and tried to sit up. Worried that she would injure herself more, Asami put a hand on the Avatar's shoulder and gently held her down. "Be careful." Asami said, "You're still hurt."

"How bad is it, Asami?"

Asami didn't want to answer that question, and instead deflected, "It's your body, only you know that."

"You know what I mean." Said Korra, "How long do I have?" Unfortunately, Asami knew exactly what Korra meant, and it made the knot in Asami's stomach clench tighter.

"You're still strong, Korra, you can fight..."

"Asami, please." Korra begged, "I need someone to be honest with me. Since I've woken up people have been trying to protect me. But I have to know, what do the healers say? How much longer do I have?" When Asami didn't answer Korra added, a little more sharply, "I know you know; you hear everything that goes on around here."

Asami took a breath. It was Korra's life; she deserved to know when it was going to end. "If they can't find some way to cure the infections and stablize your heart soon, Jai-Li doesn't think you'll survive to the end of the week."

Korra nodded. Asami saw tears starting to gather, it couldn't be easy to find out you only have one week left with the people you love. "But they've been wrong before!" Asami told her, "You're strong, you're stubborn. You can fight."

"No." Korra cried, shaking her head, her voice starting to break just saying the one word. Asami had never seen her cry before. It shocked her to see the strong, self-assured Avatar break down. "I'm not. I'm tired, Asami, I'm so tired. I wanna go home! I wanna see my mom and dad, and die in my own bed. I wanna be sent off to sea in a watertribe dress like my ancestors were before me. I don't want to be brave or strong anymore. I just wanna go home."

Asami didn't know what to say. She crawled into the bed next to Korra and wrapped her arms around her. Korra grabbed Asami's blouse and started sobbing into it. "It's going to be okay," Asami lied. "You're not alone."

-**Author's Note:**** Thank you to all the people who've read this fair, and my beta, Dares to Dream. This chapter is a little strained and awkward, but it's also a slightly awkward situation, Asami and Korra were just beginning to become friends and then this happened, also Asami's in love with Mako who is very obviously in love with Korra at this point. But how can she be angry? Anyways, please comment and let me know what you think.**


	5. Lies

Korra felt a soft little tongue licking her nose. Waking, she opened her eyes to see a little russet face looking back at her.

"Pabu wanted to make sure you were feeling better." Korra looked over to see Bolin sitting in the chair Mako normally occupied.

"That was sweet of Pabu." Said Korra, petting the ferret's head. "Where have you been? This is the first time I've seen you since I've woken up."

"Yeah, well, Mako's been as protective as a dragon dog. He'd yell at me for breathing to hard because it might wake you up, I decided it would be better to visit when he was sleeping so I don't end up punching him."

Korra smiled and Bolin did the same back at her. She wondered if he knew what Asami knew and was just acting laid back to make her feel better, or if he honestly expected her to pull through this. Either way, it was nice to see someone smile.

"Tenzin mentioned you've been helping take care of the airbabies." Korra said, keen to keep the conversation away from her.

"Yeah, they're great kids, I like keeping them busy."

"Can you bring them to see me?" asked Korra. She hadn't seen the kids in over a month. She wanted to at least get a chance to say good-bye to them.

But Bolin shook his head, "Jinora's already asked. Pema and Tenzin don't want them bothering you until you're stronger."

Korra knew what he really meant was _Tenzin and Pema don't want them to see you so beaten up because it will frighten them._

Bolin saw her face drop and bumped her playfully, the simple touch hurt despite how gentle it was, but she didn't let on that she was in pain. "Don't worry, once you're better I'm sure they'll talk your ear off."

"And Team Avatar can patrol the streets again?" Korra added.

Bolin laughed and shifted in his chair uncomfortably, "Yeah, about Team Avatar...our car sort of got towed."

"Oh..." Korra said, she felt her face grow warm, she suddenly remembered that she had parked the car, or rather, crashed the car after Asami and the boys got arrested. "Sorry."

"It was actually kind of funny to watch Asami freak out, I'm sad you missed it."

Korra laughed until she started coughing. Bolin hurried to help her sit up and handed her a glass of water to sip.

"You okay?" Bo asked, when Korra stopped coughing.

Korra nodded. Bolin put his hand on the small of her back.

"Promise me you'll get better," he whispered his face very somber. Korra's never seen Bolin look so serious before, or so frightened. It frightened her.

"Bolin..."

"Promise me, Korra." He pleaded, "Please, promise me you'll try."

Korra thought about the conversation she had with Asami. It was easy for her just too naively talk about the future, but denial will just make it harder for Bolin in the long run.

"I promise," said Korra, she knew her words were hallow. Bolin knew it, too. She could see it in his eyes, but still the words eased the tension in the room.

Bolin relaxed, "I taught Pabu some new tricks for when we get to the Pro-Bending finals next year."

"We'll win for sure." Korra said, through the lump in her throat. Bolin and Mako would win, without her. _I'll be cheering for you harder than anyone else._ She thought. She smiled and joked with Bo for the rest of his visit as they watched Pabu perform trick, but she had a pit in her stomach. She wasn't ready to leave.

**Author's note, ****Thanks to my beta dares to dream =D I know a lot of people are tired of just sitting around talking about Korra's health. Next chapter will be something different. Thanks for all your support **


	6. Acting

Mako washed sweat off of Korra's forehead. Her temperature had spiked again over night.

"I want to go outside." She said suddenly.

"The healers said you're not strong enough." Mako told her. He let the wash cloth slide down the side of her face. Her sad eyes were like two cerulean moons. He knew she was restless, despite her sickness and exhaustion. She hated being cooped up.

"I say I am."

Mako sighed. As much as he didn't want to believe it, she didn't have long left. How could he deny her any request? "I'll talk to Tenzin."

A half an hour later, a picnic lunch was passed, and Korra was wrapped up in about five blankets and seated in a wheeled chair. Mako brought her down to the beach. There was still snow on the ground, but the temperature was warmer than it had been lately, it was an odd time of the year for a picnic, but it was the only time they had. Bolin and Asami were spreading out a blanket in the sand. Meelo and Ikki were trying to help, but really just getting in the way. Asami patiently shooed them away. Jinora carried the picnic basket.

"You look like you're feeling much better, Korra." Jinora said brightly. Her face hiding her true emotions. Mako knew that Jinora knew what was going on just as well as the grown-ups. Out of the three kids, she alone had been told what was going on.

"I am." Lied Korra.

"So will you be able to start practice again soon?" Ikki asked, hopefully. Mako saw Korra's smile flicker.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves." Pema said, putting her hand on Ikki's shoulder. "Right now we need to focus on Korra getting better, bending can come later."

"So what did you make for lunch?" Mako asked, changing the subject. "I'm starving."

"Me, too!" cried Ikki. She created a stream of air to land on her mother's back. Asami rolled her eyes and fixed the blanket where Ikki's bending messed it up. Korra laughed until she started coughing.

"Calm down." Tenzin said, offering her a cup of water.

"I'm okay." She assured him. "It's just nice to be outside."

"The fresh air will do you good." Said Pema. She opened the basket and started passing out food. "I made all your favorites, Korra. I figured maybe some water tribe food would make you feel better."

"Thanks, Pema."

Despite his overwhelming urge to help her, Mako sat down next to Korra and let her eat by herself. He knew she didn't want the kids to see her as weak, even if she was. He was the only one close enough to see she wasn't taking real bites, only bringing an empty spoon to her mouth when the others were looking, and tipping her soup, bits at a time, onto the ground when they weren't.

Mako tried to eat as much as he could so he wouldn't offend Pema, but he didn't have much of an appetite either. His stomach was in a constant knot of worry, and their little picnic did nothing to loosen it. He never liked putting on fact fronts or charades, and this one seemed the harshest of all. The adults, of course, knew that they were growing closer to good-bye. But to the kids, this was a sign things were getting better. A sign that their friend would pull through. It seemed cruel to trick them in such a way, but wasn't it better if they had one last good memory? If only he could have one last good memory. But it was impossible, because no matter how happy he pretended to be, he couldn't shake off the truth. He couldn't look at his best friend anymore without seeing how much pain she was in. How much pain she was hiding. And every time he looked at her, he couldn't help but wonder how much time he had left to look into her beautiful eyes.

"Why'd you want a picnic when it's so cold out?" Ikki asked. Korra cast her eyes down into her half empty bowl.

"I just thought it'd be nice." She murmured, "I've been cooped up forever."

"Well, you should come out more, now that you're feeling better. Then in the summer we can have picnics."

"Leave her alone, Ikki!" Jinora said. Mako looked over at the young airbender in surprise. She was typically very patient with her younger siblings. Asami even teased her about it, calling her "Super sister, Nori." It wasn't like her at all to snap at Ikki. Jinora didn't look up from her bowl.

Jinora stood up, "Sorry." She said, her hands where clenched into fists, and Mako could see tears in her eyes. She ran from the picnic towards the beach.

"Jinora!" Pema yelled, standing up.

"No." said Korra, "I should talk to her."

Korra looked at Mako, he understood what she wanted. He stood up and pushed her chair down the path Jinora ran off down.

The girl was crouched by the water, her arms wrapped around her knees. It was obvious even from a distance that she was crying. Mako pushed Korra's chair right next to Jinora then crouched down and lifted her into his arms.

"Go away." She said, squirming away from him. "I want to be alone!"

"Nora…" Korra whispered, "Look at me."

The girl looked up with watery eyes. "You're not going to be here next summer, are you? Tell the truth!"

Korra held out her arms indicating she wanted Mako to put Jinora in her lap. "She'll hurt you." He objected.

"Give her to me." She said. Mako sighed, he couldn't refuse her, not even the simplest request. He set Jinora onto Korra's lap. Korra winced in pain, but didn't say anything. The younger girl wrapped her arms around the Avatar's neck and buried her face into Korra's shirt.

"You're going to die, aren't you? Mommy and Daddy are lying. You're not going to get any better, are you?"

Korra kissed Jinora's head. "You're right. But you normally are."

"How can you pretend everything's okay!" Jinora shouted. That was the same thing Mako's been wondering for a week now.

"I can do anything to protect you, Ikki, and Meelo." Murmured Korra.

"Who's going to protect us when you're gone?" demanded Jinora.

"I will." Mako said, putting his hand on Jinora's shoulder. He could feel Korra's eyes boring into him. "As long as I'm around, no one will ever hurt you." He knew his words were empty. He couldn't protect Korra. How could he protect anyone else? But Korra loved the Airbending kids more than anything else in the world, so he would do anything to make sure they were safe.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Jinora cried.

"I'll miss you, too." Said Korra. "But you have to be strong for me, okay? Take care of you brother and sister, and the new avatar. They're all going to need you."

Jinora sniffed and nodded. "I will. I promise."

The three sat there for a while as Jinora regained her composure.

"Korra, you're shivering." The girl whispered.

"And your lips are blue." Mako added, worry spiking as he felt her face, her fever was much higher now. "You've been outside to long." He told her, Jinora slid from Korra's lap, and Mako lifted the avatar into his arms. "You need to get back inside."

"I'm fine." She objected, but her voice was weak. Mako should never agreed to let her go outside. As fragile as she was, anything could have hurt her.

"Jinora, tell Tenzin I'm bringing Korra back inside." Jinora nodded and ran off.

"You can't keep avoiding this." Korra whispered. "Sooner or later, we're going to have to say good-bye."

"I'm not giving up on you. And I won't let you give up either."


	7. Goodbye

When Korra woke up, she knew, without knowing how she knew, that this was going to be the day she died. She had to take a deep breath to steady herself, she was scared. Dying wasn't an easy thing to face after all. She looked over at Mako, like always; he was sitting dutifully at her side. He had his head down on his arms which were on her bed. She was glad he was finally getting some sleep.

She wondered how he would deal with her death. The worry lines on his sleeping face told her that he wouldn't take it well. Asami had promised Korra she'd take care of him, but would she be able to? The truth was evident; with every panicked glance he gave her the past week, every word of comfort he uttered, every punch he took when he woke her from a nightmare. _I won't give up on you._ His words seemed a mockery, because this wasn't his fight. It was hers, and she had lost. And when she couldn't fight anymore, he will be devastated.

What about Bolin and Asami? How would they fair? Asami would cope, she was strong. She would keep fighting like she did after her father was arrested. But Bo? He was still in denial. Would he be able to bounce back? What about the children? They were so young. How would they react? Jinora was the oldest, and the strongest, and even she had a hard time yesterday. How will Ikki and Meelo cope? They, at least, had their parents to help them get through this. Parents...Two people Korra couldn't even dare thinking about. Her parents...She didn't even get to see them one last time, she wouldn't even get to say good-bye. How would they react to loosing there only daughter? Their only child? It would _shatter_ them.

What would death be like?

Would the other Avatars accept her even though she hadn't made contact with them? What was the Spirit World like? What if she just had to sit around and do nothing? She wouldn't be very good at that. Would she even be conscious of her life in the spirit world? Was Aang aware of his? What did it mean to die as the Avatar? To be reborn, obviously, but what about her? Korra. She couldn't remember being Aang. She was nothing like him. Was he conscious of her? Could he feel what she felt? Would she be able to feel the next Avatar? A child who wasn't Korra. A child who doesn't know Mako or Bolin, whose parents aren't Senna and Tonraq. She didn't want to be that child. She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay, grow old with Mako, and Bo, and Asami. She wanted to win the Pro-bending torntament for the Ferrets. She wanted to see the kids get their tattoos. She wanted to get married and have kids. She wanted to be Korra. But Korra's time was up. There was no stopping the clock from ticking, no way to prolong this life.

"Good morning." A groggy voice said, Korra didn't notice Mako had woken up. "How are you feeling?" This was a polite question. Every day he asked her how she was feeling, every day she would answer fine. But they both knew this wasn't true. Today, though, today was the day for truth.

"Broken." She replied, she was surprised at how ragged her voice was.

Her honesty added to the worry in Mako's eyes. "Do you wanna try eating again? I can have Pema bring you up some soup or maybe some tea..."

"Mako..." He looked at her, for a moment they didn't need to speak, they understood each other perfectly. For the first time, Korra saw a tear run down Mako's face. Korra reached up and wiped it from his cheek. He took her hand and held it there.

"Please don't give up." He whispered. "Please."

"I'm tired," she said, her voice breaking. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want Mako's last memory of her to be full of tears. But she was so frightened. Her whole body was shaking. "I'm so, so tired."

"I'll go get you a healer…"

"Don't leave me!" Korra cried. Her hands clasped around his coat. "I don't want to die alone."

More tears fell from Mako's eyes and he shook his head. "You're not alone." His voice was thick, "You'll never be alone." He moved to sit down on her bed with her. Gently he pulled her into his arms and cradled her as if she was a baby. Even through the pain still plaguing her body, she felt the warmth and comfort of his body. She curled up in his embrace. Even though he was shaking, he steadily stroked her hair. "It's going to be alright, now, Korra." He whispered in a strained, unsteady voice, "Just relax, I won't leave you."

She closed her eyes and listened to the beating of Mako's heart, strong and steady. She felt a tear fall on her face as he kissed her forehead. "I love you." He whispered. She couldn't reply. Strangely, the pain in her body started to fade. She could no longer open her eyes. All she was aware of was Mako's beating heart. Then even that faded.


	8. Tomorrow

**Final Chapter, thank you to everyone who has read this far, a double thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Sorry for any emotional trauma. If you want to continue reading my writing I'll be starting a LOK/TLA crossover in a few months which will be much less sad. I also just finished an Inuyasha story (semiangsty, but not to the level of this story) for anyone in that fandom which will be up as soon as I can find a Beta. Hope you like this last chapter and please review XOXO ~ RavieGirl29**

Numbness filled Mako's body as he stood on the edge of the island and watched as two Air Acolytes carefully secured a coffin in the saddle of a sky bison.

A soft hand touched his shoulder, "We should go with them, you know." Asami said, "You should say good-bye."

"No." He answered, "I can't." Mako was never a person for funerals. They were supposed to give closure, help people come to terms with what they've lost, but to Mako, they were taunting events that reminded him he'd never see her smile again. Her laugh has vanished from the world. Her stubbornness would never take him a back again; her bravery would never again amaze him. He didn't need a ceremony to remind him Korra had left his life. Nor did he have to face her mourning parents to make it feel real. "But you should." He said, not turning to face Asami, but knowing he had her full attention. "Watch over Bolin for me."

"I can't." Asami answered, slipping her hand inside Mako's. She didn't flinch when he pulled away, she was expecting it. "I promised Korra I'd take care of you."

"I don't need a babysitter." He snapped.

"No," Asami said, again she made no reaction to his sharpness, "But you do need a friend."

Mako turned from her. He couldn't deal with her right now. He didn't want her comfort or support; that only made him feel worse. Asami was being wonderful and caring and responsible. She held each of the children when they were crying, helped Tenzin make the arrangements to return Korra's body back to the South Pole, consoled Bolin, and took care of Pema when everything was too hard to handle. Meanwhile, Mako did nothing. He was too consumed in his own mourning to think about others. He was a crutch for nobody, and so he didn't deserve anyone's sympathy. He couldn't handle it. After all he had a bigger task consuming his mind.

Tomorrow Mako would set out to find Amon and kill him. Because all the pain was caused by him. Because of what he did to Korra.

Bolin carried Ikki onto the bison while Jinora carried Meelo. Bolin nodded to his brother, but they didn't say good-bye. Both boys needed to grieve on their own. For the first time in their lives they didn't turn to each other for support, Bolin was too old for Mako to protect anymore. And Bo knew his brother wouldn't accept his help. Maybe when he got home, Mako might accept his brother's support but right now the young firebender's heart was too broken, and his mind too full of revenge, to allow his brother's consolation.

After helping Pema onto the bison with the children, Tenzin turned to Mako, putting his hands on the firebender's shoulders. "I know how you are feeling." The master said, "I can read the guilt you feel in your eyes, but this had nothing to do with you. You brought her home. You comforted her. You stayed with her until the very end. You did everything you could for her, and I'm thankful of you for that. I know she was, too."

Mako nodded but didn't respond. He waited until Tenzin turned away before wiping his eyes. It didn't matter what he did or didn't do. Korra was still gone. The world was cold and dark. He would do anything to escape it, to leave this life and follow her into the unknown. But he knew he couldn't. He had to go on, because she wouldn't have wanted him to give up. He had to avenge her, because he'd never be able to face himself if he didn't.

Mako slept fitfully that night, spending most of his time halfway between sleep and wakefulness, a haunting limbo that was filled with painful memories and cruel hallucinations. Unable to truly wake up, or fall back into slumber, his mind was free to run wild. Every fear, every regret, every heart wrenching moment of agony he had experienced in the past month had boiled to the surface, creating a sick parade of anguish inside is head. When dawn finally broke and Asami woke him, he felt no more rested than he did before he went to bed. In fact, he felt more exhausted. But he knew he couldn't give in to it. He got dressed and met Asami in the kitchen. She didn't say anything, she just handed him a cup of tea and they sat together in silence.

The temple seemed so empty and foreign now. It was no longer a cheerful home, but a lonely castle.

Finally Asami spoke, "I don't suppose there's anything I can say to convince you not to try to take on Amon."

Mako looked at her. She looked sincere. She wasn't going to tell him not to, she wasn't going to stand in his way. She'd stand by him no matter what, because she loved him in a way he could never return. "No." He answered flatly. "There isn't."

Asami sighed, she had expected this answer. She stood up, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "Then we should go. The rally will be starting soon." Amon had announced the night before that he was holding a rally at the pro-bending stadium. He had no reason to hide, not anymore. He had all but won control over the city. Mako stood up and followed Asami off the island. They had both secured and were now wearing Chi-Blocker uniforms. No one would notice them.

"Be careful." Asami whispered before the pair split up.

"You, too." Mako answered, he turned from her and ran up a set of stairs he knew well, they would take him to one of the spectator spots where he would have full view of the arena, and everyone would have full view of him.

Waiting was the hardest part. Every moment he had to wait, was one more moment he had to think of Korra. How she danced around the ring to avoid hits in pro-bending matches. How she'd smile and jump in celebration when they won. How she would always have Mako's back, particularly when he was doing something stupid. Seeing the arena was almost too much for him to handle. But the more he thought of her, the more his blood boiled, he was hungry for revenge.

Finally, the announcer spewed some equalist garbage and Amon rose to the stage.

"My quest for equality started years ago..." Amon started after the crowd died down.

"LIAR!" Mako shouted, ripping his mask off so the stadium could see his face. They knew him; at the very least they knew he was the Avatar's friend and team mate. "Amon's been preaching about equality, but he's nothing but a hypocrite! Sure he talks about an equal world, but what's the cost of this world? Is it worth torturing a young girl? Is your world worth murder?" The crowd began muttering, "Amon killed Avatar Korra. He beat her and abused her until there was nothing left of her. She died in my arms. If Amon wanted equality, he could have taken her bending and let her go. Instead he put her through hell for weeks, without even the mercy or dignity of a quick death. Is that the kind of man you want to lead your revolution? A man who made a seventeen year old girl suffer when her only crime was being born into a destiny she couldn't control? She was your Avatar, too! She wanted to help the non-benders just as much as she did anyone else!"

Some of the people below didn't seem to care or didn't believe this accusation, but others started shouting.

"MURDERER!"

"She was 17!"

"We wanted her equalized, not dead!"

Amon, however, was calm. "My friends, I pray you not to listen to this desperate, deluded man. It was the bender Tarrlok who killed the Avatar, not I. This boy is grief stricken and not thinking straight. He will blame anyone of his loss rather than face the fact it was one of his own who killed is friend."

Anger and bloodlust becoming too much for Mako, he jumped from the balcony and attacked Amon. Of course, Amon seemed to know every move before Mako made it, but Mako's anger gave him an edge. He was able to fight harder and faster than he had ever fought before. A stray shot of fire exploded close to the crowd. Not wanting to hurt innocent bystanders, Mako ran from the stadium, knowing Amon would chase him. He ran up the stairs to his old apartment. No sooner did the firebender make it to his old home then his body seized up. Someone was bloodbending him.

His body turned in the air and he saw Amon walking towards him.

"You're a bloodbender?" Mako choked, he really shouldn't have been as surprised as he was; he knew Korra had been bloodbent often when she was imprisoned, that's why the healers couldn't risk adding stress to her heart.

"I have to say, I've never fought anyone as skilled as you." Amon said, his sinister voice causing the hatred in Mako's soul to peak. "It's almost a shame to take the bending away from someone so talented.

"I don't suppose I could kill you. That would only add fuel to the fire now that you've told my little secret. No one wants to follow a murderer. It would be easier just to discredit you." Mako felt himself being forced to kneel. "You'll be nothing but a poor, love-sick boy, driven insane by the loss of your beloved Avatar. I'll be able to rally even more support once I extinguish your claims and convince everyone Tarrlok killed the Avatar. And you, you will lose _everything._" A thumb smashed against Mako's forehead and pain seared through his body as his bending was ripped from it. All the energy also drained from Mako's body and he crashed to the floor.

Panting, Mako saw Amon walked to the window, looking out at the city that was now under his control. He was right. Mako had lost everything. Korra was dead, his bending was gone, and Bolin was half a world away. Mako was a man with nothing left. And nothing left to lose. The only thing he had was that burning desire for revenge, burning even hotter now. Using all of the energy he had left, Mako pushed himself up of the floor and charged at Amon. The attack took Amon off guard. Together they crashed through the window. Mako felt metal and glass cut his skin, and then he was falling. He didn't know where Amon went, but Mako's body hit the water with such a violent impact that the breath was knocked out of him. He was sinking. He couldn't do anything about it. There was no energy left in him, he couldn't swim, he couldn't even struggle. Even if he could, it was impossible to tell which way was up. The vast underwater world was disorientating.

As his sight started to fade out he saw someone swimming towards him. Surprisingly, the world started to come back into focus as she reached him. Impossible, looking sad, but healthy and strong, so different from the dying girl he held in his arms days ago, there was Korra. She looked the same as the first day he met her. No scars marred her face, no signs of abuse or starvation. She held out her hand to Mako, and he took it. Surprised to find his energy back and his pain gone. As she pulled him towards her he realized why she was there, and why he moved through the water so effortlessly. He turned to see a body still sinking in the water, his body. Korra hadn't come to save him. She had come to take him to the spirit world, a world away from lies and pain, a world where he and Korra could live together in peace and without fear. Mako intertwined his fingers with hers. He would follow Korra anywhere. And together they departed from this world to a better one.

The crowd had gathered outside the arena trying to see what happened. Asami pushed to the front of the line, she expected to see fire illuminating the top windows of the arena, but they were dark.

"What's happening?" Someone whispered.

"Where's Amon?"

"Where's that boy?"

"Do you think he told the truth?"

"Could the Avatar really be dead?"

"I can't believe it."

"I _don't_ believe it."

Asami tried to block out the whispers. Suddenly the upper window smashed and Mako and Amon came flying through it. Both hit the water with deafening splats.

"MAKO!" screamed Asami. She tried to jump into the water, but as she lunged someone catch her around the middle and held her back.

"The rip current is too strong, you'll be killed!" A voice told her, though she didn't care who. She watched the water desperately, praying Mako would swim to the surface. Amon's mask surfaced and cries of outrage could be heard all around her. Seconds later someone exploded from the water riding a water torrent.

"It's Amon!" Someone shouted.

"He's a waterbender!"

"He doesn't have a scar!"

"TRAITOR!"

"LIAR!"

"MURDERER!"

Panicked, Amon fled. Asami waited for Mako to come up. _Please, spirits_, she prayed, _I already lost one of my friends, don't take him too._ But minutes passed and he didn't come up, Asami tried to keep tears out of her eyes but couldn't. She fell to her knees and started sobbing. Then a hand touched her shoulder. She turned at the lightness of it, it was like a feather. There in the crowded streets she saw Korra, Mako right behind her. Both of them were transparent, Asami could see the people behind them right through there forms. But they were both healthier and happier than she had seen either of them in a long time. Korra looked like she wanted to talk, but the crowd was too loud. Regardless Asami heard the Avatar's voice in her head as clearly as if she had spoken aloud. "_We're okay. Don't worry, you're going to be okay now, too."_ Asami felt peace settle over her. Korra and Mako started to fade.

"Wait!" Shouted Asami. But it was too late, they were gone. But they were together, even in the afterlife, they had found each other. She knew Korra's words were right. Amon was dethroned, the revolution that was based on a lie would surely flicker out. Despite the loses, life would move on, as it always did. She would mourn, but she wouldn't be broken for long.


End file.
